Darling He says
by NikkiGilbert180
Summary: "I do not tell my name to stranger." "Come on, darling, you already know mine."


**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries. If I did Klaroline would have never ended and would be probably exploring whole Europe. Elena would just die, Damon and Bonnie would have ended up together, Tyler would be a little less of a dick, Jalaric would be alive and would have a small kid running around, Silas-Amara plot line would have never be introduced, Originals and Mystic Fall gang must have a truce,Stefan would have ended up with a bad ass hunter, And Jeremy would have ended up a little more sensible as he is shown. Also I wrote it late at night and I have no guarantee over grammar but the plot seemed good, well at least to me :P**

**A/N: Look I know Jeremy is a girl and I can literally see people are already forming flames in their mind but I seriously don't know how to write Slash plus Jeremy is a kinda dick in the show even though he is cute so I altered some of the things in the tvd-verse and viola! We have a girl Jean Gilbert rather than Jeremy Gilbert portrayed by Lucy hale. And since, Jeremy was initially a she in the original series, I don't think I altered too many things. **

**Also, This is set at the end of the episode Bringing out the dead in season three when Kol still alive and TVD was interesting.**

**So enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was normal day at Mystic Falls. Elena was center of universe for Salvatore's, Caroline was her usual neurotic self, Bonnie had too much to deal with her magic, Matt was innocent human bystanderNew medium of the groupie, Tyler was MIA, Alaric was his usual alcoholic self and was drowning his pain, Stefan was a blood junkie and Damon was as usual being a dick. Which left Jean, the only who was the insignificant member/Medium of the Scooby-doo gang (as Damon likes to refer them.)

Jean Gilbert, the younger sister of doppelganger, the insignificant member of Mystic Fall gang and medium to other side wanted nothing more than a few days rest before a new drama involving Elena sucks her in. So, naturally Jean tries so hard to pretend to be normal even though she has got more freakiness on her side than Billy Mandarin, the weirdo kid of their year. Because the fact that Jean can see ghosts of her dead best friend and ex-girlfriend of her ex crush/hook up is more than just weird and freaky.

So that night after Jean finished her shift at The Grill, all show wanted to do was snuggle in her comfy bed and watch_ Supernatural _Marathon back to back and forget all the freakiness in her life. But obviously the fate isn't on your side when you live in Mystic Falls. Because her car (or rather her dead Aunt Jenna's car) got its engine jammed in the middle of nowhere.

Jean groaned as all her attempt to start her car failed. Jean got out of car and sighed in irritation, as she took out her phone to dial Elena but after a ring or two Elena doesn't answer. God for being her 'elder sister' Elena never reaches out to help her in her most help needed time. Jean disconnected her phone and tried again. But after her third attempt, she gave up and called Matt and hoped he wasn't busy. Thankfully he picked up his phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Matt, I know it's kind of late but my car engine got jammed and I was wondering if you could pick me up?"

"Oh sure, just give me fifteen minutes and I would be there, ok?"

"OK, thanks. See ya."

Since, waiting for Matt took almost forever (or at least it felt like it) Jean took out her phone started playing Candy Crush.

"You know a girl like you shouldn't be out at this hour"

Jean almost dropped her phone in surprise and turned towards the owner of the voice. He was young maybe 18 or 19 year old, and the guy had dark hair and dark eyes and a telltale smirk. Sure, he appeared handsome but something about the guy ticked her of, something _what _he was.

Instead for replying his statement Jean said, "Seriously dude, the mysterious guy with smirk doesn't work with me."

The guy's smirk remained constant as he raised one of his eyebrows, "No it doesn't, now-a-days does it?"

"It does for some girls but not for me."

"Come on _darling, _whoever can resist this" the guy said as he gestured towards his face, "handsome face, besides everyone loves a dark mysterious guy who can _consume you_, don't they?"

"I don't know, I rather like a sweet charming guy who accepts me for **me.**"

The guy smirked but didn't left and after a moment or two he raised his right arm and said, "Kol Mikaelson."

Jean didn't shake his hand but rather nodded her head in acknowledgement. The guy, Kol must have understood that Jean is one heck of a stubborn girl because what seemed like minute or two Jean still didn't shook his hand. But it seemed the Kol was as stubborn as she was so instead of taking a hint and backing off he kept his hand still in that position.

Jean sighed as she finally understood he wouldn't back off and shook her hand with his but didn't offer her name. Kol took her hand towards his lips and kissed it which strangely sent shivers down her spine.

Even after the middle courtesy Kol didn't release her hand and smirked at her.

"You know darling when usually someone introduce themselves, names are required."

"Yeah, it does." Agreed Jean, "But I do not offer my name to strangers."

"Come on _Darling _you know my name. How am I still a stranger?"

"Well for starters, I don't know anything about you and secondly I just met you, so I am pretty sure you are a stranger."

"Well, we could know each other very well if you allow."

Again Kol smirked at the end of sentence.

"Seriously? Dude I **just** met you and this whole flirty thing doesn't work with me."

"Then what does?"

"I don't know and even if I knew, I wouldn't tell a stranger."

"I thought we established that we aren't strangers,_ darling_"

"You know what you being a stranger and calling me darling is kinda creepy, so can you stop being creepy?"

"I would if you just tell me your name **darling.**" Kol looked deep into her eyes and his dark eyes dilated. Jean blinked for a moment before slapping him.

"You are a dick."

Kol looked shocked for a moment, before raising one hand to his reddened cheek which was slowly returning to its normal color. Before he shrugged off and said, "You are on vervain."

"That, I am. You should check for the people you are planning to feed off."

"Noted. But, forgive me for my…well to be safe, behavior. It's just I am so hungry and you were the only **prey** on the site _darling_"

"Yeah, you should be sorry." Said Jean as she moved towards her car's back seat and pulled out a black bag which had several blood bags in it. Well, you are never sure when you need them when you are hanging out with vampires and hybrids. Jean tossed an AB- blood bag to him and folded her arms and leaned against her car and rolled her eyes when she received an amused look from Kol. She was not sure why she gave him her emergency supply of blood but it felt right giving it to him.

"You are feisty, I like you." Said Kol as he sipped from the blood bag.

"Well, you liking me don't really comfort me."

"What are you talking about _Darling?_ You should be flattered as many girls would kill to be in your position"

Jean rolled her eyes and replied sarcastically, "Wow, really I am flattered. And would just stop with the darling thingy already? It's even creepier knowing you are a vampire."

"Well you could just tell me your name and just get it done _darling._"

"I think we established that I do not tell my name to strangers."

"Well, you and I technically aren't strangers. You know my name and you gave a…what they say it now-a-days –"

"Blood bag."

"Yeah, blood bag. And pray tell me how does it even qualify as being strangers?"

Jean rolled her eyes and sighed irritably and finally gave in as she muttered, "Jean." If Kol hadn't been a vampire, then he wouldn't have probably heard her.

"Jean." Kol said as he tested out her name and smirked when she visibly shivered. "Nice meeting you miss Jean."

Just a moment later he flashed out of there.

Just few moments later Matt arrived and Jean went with him and then he dropped her in her home.

* * *

><p><strong>If you have flames then go to hell and if have lovely reviews then you are most welcome and I love you guys!<strong>


End file.
